


What's Mine is not Yours

by sabertoothshadow



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Asshole Cronus, Humanstuck, M/M, Rape, Teens, abused eridan, angst I guess?, boyfriend sollux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabertoothshadow/pseuds/sabertoothshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan is in love with Sollux and the other seems to feel the same way.  The only problem is Eridan's older brother, Cronus, who is very possessive of his little brother and likes to treat him in a way that family should not.   (Human!Stuck)</p><p>Also entitled.  Cronus is a possessive asshole, Eridan is a poor abused teenager, Sollux is his lover and I like to torture Ampora's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Mine is not Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an art work on tumblr, the link of which i no longer have. >.REALLY hard to write oneshots.

"Howw could you do that?!" Eridan snapped at the brown haired, purple eyed greaser in front of him as the elder boy took a puff from his cigerette.

"Don’t knowv wvhat ya talkin bout Eridan." He does know. He has a little smirk that tells you he knows. You clenched the first by your sides even tighter, glaring at him.

"I’m talking about howw you KISSED ME IN FRONT OF SOLLUX!!" Eridan yelled. "You KNOWW my feelings about him!! Howw could you do that?!" Cronus smirks as he walks over to his younger brother. Eridan kept his eyes locked with Cronus', almost certain there was steam coming from the youngers ears, maybe even lasers from his eyes. Oh if only looks could kill.

"It wvas pretty easy, all I had ta do wvas knowv wvhen the little shit and you wvould havwe a chance alone. And then all I had to do wvas make sure he was payin’ attention wvhen i did this." As he speaks letting thesmoke leave his mouth before leaning in, kissing Eridan. His brother doesn't kiss back, pushing him away.

"Cronus, stop." Eridan growled.

"You sure wveren’t complaining last time." Cronus smirked.

"Actually I wwas." Eridan glared.

"I have it taped Eri, you wveren’t." Cronus chuckled, kissing the boy again.

"Stop it Cronus! I dont like you! You know I like Sollux and you may havve just fuck’d up any relationship he and I migh’vve had!"

"Good." Cronus growled. "You’re mine Eridan. I’m not lettin’ that ass hole Captor take ya from me." He said, pinning Eridan against a wall, kissing him deeply. Eridan tried to pull away but his movements were restricted by the older Ampora's body. When his escape attempts didn’t cease Cronus growled warningly, pressing the other harder against the wall and pressing his knee against Eridans crotch, forcing his legs open. The other whimpered slightly but took the hint and ceased trying to get away.

Cronus quickly snuck a hand under Eridan’s shirt, making the younger brother shiver as he ran his hand over Eridans sides. There was a spot on the others rib cage that made him shiver and whimper. Cronus smirked.

Thats when, much to Eridans relief, the doorbell rang. Cronus didnt seem like he was going to back off to answer it at first but who ever was at the door didnt seem to be backing off and, reluctantly, Cronus pulled away and stomped to the front door.

"Wvhat?!" He snapped at the person who was at the door, all the while blocking Eridans view.

"I want to thpeak to Eridan." The familiar lisping voice said.

"Sollux?" Eridan mumbled, trying to look past Cronus.

"He dont wvant ta talk ta you." Cronus snapped.

"He can tell me that himthelf." Sollux glared back.

"Get lost Captor." Cronus growled. Eridan tried to push past him but Cronus kicked him in the stomach without turning and with an ‘oof’ Eridan was pushed back. Sollux noticed.

"Move out of the way Cronuth." He growled.

"Dont tell me wvhat to fuckin do." Cronus snapped. Eridan took the chance to sneak away, he headed upstairs as he heard Sollux and Cronus bickering further. When he reached the balcony and stepped out he saw Sollux, the different colours eyes looked up at him from behind his shades and Eridan started making some hand motions that he hoped Sollux got as a message to meet out the back. Afterwards he rushed back downstairs and out the back door as he heard Cronus slam the front one. He hid just out of sight of the windows and waited as he saw Sollux show up.

"Ovver here." He said in a hushed voice. He could hear Cronus calling him from inside.

"You’re brother ith a fucking dick." Sollux complained, ducking in the bush with him, there was a small clearing behind it that Eridan usually hid in whenever he wanted to hide from Cronus.

"I knoww." Eridan sighed, sitting down. He opened his mouth to add something but Sollux beat him too it.

"If you know heth a dick why the fuck did you kith him?!" He snapped. There was something about his voice that made Eridan fell even more ashamed about the kiss than he already did.

"I didnt wwant to. He kissed me. He wwould havve hit me if I pulled away from him." He mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Sollux’s voice was slightly calmer and softer now.

"I mean exactly wwhat I said, he wwould of hit me if I didnt go along wwith wwhat he was doing. I’m so sorry you had to see it, and I really, really wwish you hadn’t or that I had the fuckin guts to not do wwhatevver he tells me too, but I dont, I’m sorry Sol." Eridan wouldn’t meet his eyes. Sollux was quiet for a long moment, sorting through the many questions he had in his head, until he finally spoke.

"Why are you thaying thorry to me? What doeth it matter if I know?" He asked.

"Because I didnt wwant you thinkin I wwas in lovve with Cronus, or some shit like that." Eridan mumbled.

"Why?"

"Because I… I actually fucking like you." He mumbled. Sollux went to speak but Cronus voice rang out instead.

"ERIDAN WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" He shouted angrily from instead the house.

"I havve to go." Eridan mumbled. "I’ll distract him and you sneak out, okay?"

"…alright, but one thing firtht." Sollux sighed.

"Yeah?" Eridan asked, purple eyes finally meeting the blue and red glasses. He didnt get a reply, instead lips meet his. Eridan gasped lightly before kissing back. After hearing Cronus growl his name again he jumped, panicking about what would happen if the elder found them kissing, he quickly pushed away and ducked through the bushes again without another word, entering the house again only to be pinned to the wall.

"Wvhere the fuck did you go?" He growled.

"J-just outside." Eridan gasped.

"And wvhy the fuck didnt you come wvhen i called?!" Cronus snapped, pressing the other painfully against the wall.

"I-I’m sorry!" Eridan said.

"No you aint. I bet you wvere wvith Captor." He growled. "Wverent ya?!"

"No! I wwasnt! I just needed some air!" Eridan lied.

"You’re lying." Cronus growled.

"I’m not! I swwear, I just wwanted fresh air!" Eridan was lying but he didnt want to show it. Cronus growled at him before attacking his neck, one hand going to the purple streaked hair and tilting Eridan’s head in the opposite direction giving Cronus more skin to ravish. He found one rather sensitive spot, about half way down Eridans neck, and bit, making his younger brother gasp, before Cronus started to suck the spot, forming a dark hickey on his neck.

"Get this through your fucking head Eridan." He growled. "You. Are. Mine." He said, each word short and pointed. "I aint sharing you wvith some low class wvhore, no one else can touch the wvay I can, no one else is allowved near you. Got it?" The words were said lowly, each one dark and lust filled. When Eridan didnt reply he snapped the others head to glare into the pain struck, fearful purple eyes. "Got it?!" He growled. Eridan whimpered and nodded weakly. "Say it then." Cronus growled. "Say that you’re mine and mine alone."

"I-I’m yours Cronus. I am yours in evvery wway. No one else can touch me, no one else can havve me." He said, voice trembling.

"Good." Cronus smirked, then his lips were meeting his brothers once more and his hands were wondering along the others body, harshly pulling his shirt off and running a finger along one of Eridan’s nipples, toying with it until the sensitive flesh was hard and the younger boy was whimpering quietly in a mix of fear and pleasure.

Eridans pants and boxers soon followed his shirt on the floor, leaving the boy naked and at the mercy of his older brother, who simply smirked. “On your knees Eridan.” He ordered, releasing his grip on his brother so that said boy could follow the order.

“Pants off.” He smirked when the other was eye level with the large, noticable bump in Cronus' pants, with shaking hands Eridan pulled of his brothers pants, now being meet with an already half hard member. “You know what to do.” His brother prompted.

Eridan hesitated a moment longer before taking the half hard penis into his mouth, one hand at the base with his mouth at the tip, and started to suck. His idea was just get Cronus off and get this over with as soon as possible. Whatever his mouth wasnt covering, his hand was pumping as he tried to take Cronus to the hilt, running his tongue over the large vein on the underside of the dick in his mouth, making his brother pant and moan.

Eventually Cronus got bored of his pace though and his hands wrapped themselves in Eridans hair, harshly forcing Eridans head to bob faster, barely giving him a chance to breath. “F-fuck Eri.” He moaned. Eridans closed his eyes tight, moving his hand to help him keep his balance as Cronus fucked his face.

"Play wvith yourself." The older ordered, voice breathless and panting. "Get hard for me." He smirked. Reluctantly, Eridan did as he was told, stroking himself to full hardness as Cronus pulled his dick from the younger one’s mouth. Instead he pulled him up and pressed him against the wall again, kissing his younger sibling deeply.  
  
“Lets movwe this somewvhere else.” He breathed, leading Eridan to his bedroom. His brother followed, hating it, and found himself pushed onto his brothers bed as soon as he had entered, sadly this wasn’t a rare event. Cronus got out the lube from the top drawer and smirked as he got an idea.

"Prepare yourself for me." He ordered. Eridan gulped and took the bottle, pouring a generous amount onto his fingers, spreading it before moving his fingers down to his ass. "And make sure to keep your legs wvide open, I wvant to see." He smirked wider ad Eridan gulped again, spreading his legs and giving Cronus a clear view as he slide on finger in, gasping slightly at how cold it was. He became moving the finger and and out of himself, face red and eyes shut not wanting to see his bare body or the monster of a brother that was before him.

"Add another." Cronus ordered. Eridan bites his lip before doing so, whimpering slightly at the discomfort as he stretched the fingers in his hole, under the eagle like watch of his brother.

Eridan didnt need to be prompted to add another, wanting to make sure he was wide as possible for the other before Cronus got bored of foreplay and decided to just fuck him, wanting to make sure it didnt hurt as much as possible.

Just as the thought crossed his mind Cronus moved Eridans hand from inside himself and positioned his member at the others entrance. “Nowv, if you did a good job of sucking this shouldn’t hurt.” He smirked as fear registered in Eridans face at the realization that Cronus was going to push in with only his salvia for lube, he gasped and whimpered as his not small brother pushed into him hard and fast. Cronus didnt give him a chance to adjust, thrusting in at a quick and painful sped. He began moaning as Eridan whimpered beneath him.

Eventually the pain died down enough for Eridan to feel enjoyment from the act, but still he tried his hardest not to moan. Not that Cronus noticed, much too focused on getting himself off to pay attention to his brother. A few minutes passed and, with a loud moan, Cronus released inside of Eridan, setting off a chain reaction that had Eridan coming as well, chum all over the younger Ampora’s body. Cronus smirked as he pulled out, hugging the other.

"Mine." He declared before falling asleep. Eridan pulled away from the arms of the greaser. He went into his room and showered. All he wanted to do was go to bed, but as much as it hurt his ass and legs to move he couldn't sleep just yet. He had to clean up, both himself and the clothes on the floor. His father might usually be away on long business trips that didn’t have a permeant end date, but that also meant he could be home early. After standing under the water until it went ice cold, and cleaning himself out, he put on his pjs, the ones with seahorses on them to remind him of his old caretaker that had been fired after Cronus had convinced their father that the boys were old enough to look after themselves, and then headed downstairs to grab the clothes off the floor, threw them in the wash and make it back to his room before he passed out.

* * *

Eridans alarm went off too soon for his liking. But as much as he wanted to skip school that would mean being in a house alone with Cronus all day, who was taking an online school course, and school was definetly the better sounding option.

The youngest Ampora was glad when he managed to make it out of the house before his older brother woke up. He walked down the street towards the school. It was a half an hour walk but it was much better than getting Cronus to drive him.

As he turned the corner he noticed there was a car that looked very out of place in the fancy, expensive area. It was mustard yellow and looked pretty old and run down. As he got closer the door opened. Slightly frightened, Eridan did his best to pass by. Or at least he did until he heard his name.

"Thup ED, need a ride?" Sollux said. Okay so it may mot be his name exactly but it was close enough.

"Uh, thanks Sol. Wwhy are you out here? You livve ages awway." Eridan asked.

"I know that, but I altho know that you live ageth away from thchool, tho get in the car." He shrugged. Eridan rolled his eyes.

"Wwoww Sol, you are such a charmer." He sighed, but got into the other side of the car, he winced as he sat down and Sollux gave him a worried look.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I’m-I’m okay." Eridan mumbled, hiding his chin in his scarf and not meeting Sollux’s eyes. The lisping troll looked worried. He put his finger under Eridans chin and made the other look him in the eye.

"It’th gonna be okay." He said, leaning forward and kissing Eridan softly and sweetly, so different from how Cronus would kiss him. Eridan didnt feel the forced need to kiss back, but still wanted to anyway. "Come on, let’th get to thchool." Sollux said softly as he pulled away, starting towards their school.

Eridan knew that if he’s brother found out about the relationship he and Sollux had recently started, or at least what he thought and hoped was a relationship, that the consequences would be terrible, for both himself and probably Sollux. But Eridan didnt care. He loved being with Sollux. He loved Sollux. And he was thrilled that the other seemed to share that emotion.

He’d just have to make sure Cronus never found out.


End file.
